Under the influence
by goldenbubbles
Summary: Harry and Ron decide to act like normal teenagers for once and throw a wild party. What will happen under the influence of alcohol and drugs? there will be people tripping out, wasted and orgies of course! Funny in parts


It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the edge of the lake, revising for their N.E.W.T exams that were to take place next month. Suddenly Ron slammed his book down.

'I'm fed up of all this bloody revising, we never have any fun anymore,' he said, hotly.

'Ron, if you don't revise how can you expect to pass you exams?' said Hermione

'I know I have to revise but we've got ages to do it. I don't see the point in spending all our free time revising. Harry, you agree with me don't you mate?'

'Yeah I do,' he said, ignoring Hermione's glowering look, 'Hogwarts students never have enough fun.'

'What are you talking about?' said Hermione, 'we have loads of fun.'

'Yeah we so, but I mean the kind of fun normal people of our age have. It might be different with muggles, I dunno, but over the summer I listened to a convocation Dudley was having with his mate Piers and it seems like they have way more fun. They go to crazy parties where everyone takes drug, gets really drunk and has sex. None of us have ever seen a drug, we've never even tasted alcohol let alone get drunk and none of us have done more than kiss a member of the opposite sex. We're 17, nearly 18. Don't you think that's sad?'

'Yeah I do,' said Ron, 'I mean it's bound to be harder for us because we go to boarding school but I vet everyone here feels like this.'

'Well let's do something about it then!' said Harry happily, 'lets organise a party in the room of requirement tonight and invite everyone we think will be up for it.'

'We can't!' said Hermione, 'we really need to revise, and what if something goes badly wrong?'

'No ones forcing you to come,' said Ron, 'but we're definitely going, right Harry?'

'Absolutely.'

At dinner they invited everyone on their guest list and a few more that seemed interested. They told everyone to be at the room of requirement at eight o'clock.

After dinner Ron and Hermione started up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower but Harry didn't follow.

'I need to call in a favour from Dobby,' he called, before rushing down to the kitchens.

At half past seven all five seventh year Gryffindor boys were dressed in their coolest clothes and were ready to go. All grinning and laughing they made their way to the seventh floor and entered the room of requirement. There was one large room big enough for everyone to party in with huge speakers and lights around the ceiling. A long table was set up at the back of the room which was piled with more mulled mead, elf-made wine and firewhiskey that Harry had ever seen. There was also a huge pile of pre-rolled joints. Off the main room were lots of doors. Most lead to rooms consisting of a double bed but other larger ones were full of squashy beanbags with huge 5-person bongs in the middle.

Ron rubbed his hands together with glee and went over to wizarding wireless and put on a dance track so loud that it made the room vibrate. By the time Harry had finished his first bottle of mead many more people had turned up, all looking excited about the prospect of the best night of their lives.

By half past nine the main room was packed and heaving with dancing people. Everyone was sweating in the heat and there was already a cloud of pot smoke in the air. Harry downed a shot of firewhiskey with George, wincing as it burned the back of his throat.

'It gets easier,' said George, patting Harry on the back.

He noticed a small tray of cakes fighting its way through the throng of dancers. He thought he was hallucinating so he rubbed his eyes and opened them again but the tray was now by his knees. Dobby poked his head around, 'Your hash brownies sir.' He said, bowing low before rushing back through the crowd. Harry grinned as people came running up to him to take the brownies. He saw Ron staggering over to him.

'Hash brownie mate?' he asked.

'Oh go on then,' said Ron giggling, 'guess what I found in that room over there?'

'What?' said Harry.

'Ecstasy tablets!' he said, 'want one?'

'Fuck yeah!' said Harry, popping one into his mouth. Ron left to hand out more tablets.

Harry took another shot of firewhiskey to wash down his E and then fought his way through the crowd. He was Fred and Angelina dancing, both topless, their hips grinding against each other, their lips smashing over each others faces blindly.

Suddenly, Harry's world began to blur. The ecstasy was kicking in. The room swam and he was only acutely aware of someone talking to him. It was Ginny. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and she was grinning insanely.

'There you are big boy,' she purred.

Harry smiled at her lazily, 'you hair smells like apricots,' he said, stumbling towards her. She supported him as they walked through one of the doors off the main room. He slumped onto a bean bag and looked around the room registering Seamus, Dean, Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones. Ginny sprawled across his lap and took a long hit of the bong before passing it on to Harry. He pulled and felt the sweet smoke filling his lungs. He knew he had been missing out all these years.

'This is one fucking good night mate,' said Dean, grinning at Harry before taking the bong himself. They all fell into a stoned silence which was broken by Lavender opening the door and falling inside. She was laughing her head off and didn't seem to be able to stand up. Seamus stumbled over and helped her to her feet. She kissed him passionately on the mouth and pulled him back out of the door saying, 'What don't we go somewhere quieter?' Seamus raised his eyebrows at Dean and Followed her out of the door.

Meanwhile Ginny had removed Harry's shirt and was absent mindedly licking his nipples. Harry groaned, feeling his hard-on grow and pulled Ginny fully onto his, forgetting that the other boys were still in the room, smoking.

'Get a room,' said Ernie lazily.

'Ok we will,' replied Ginny, helping Harry to his feet. They found an empty room and Ginny locked the door. After pushing Harry back onto the bed she removed her top and black lacy bra. Harry's wasted state and the dim light of the room made his head swim so he closed his eyes and laid back onto the pillows. He felt Ginny straddle him and she helped him remove his clothes. He was now fully naked and was enjoying Ginny's blurred, naked form. _I need a condom_ he thought and instantly one appeared. Ginny rolled it on and then lowered herself onto him, insrting his cock insider her. She rocked on top of him, hard, grinding her hips against his. She was moaning with pleasure as Harry's breathing increased. He lay back and let her ride him, storking her breasts, licking, sucking, biting every part of her bosy he could. He felt a powerful build up inside of him and then shot his load inside Ginny as she too reached orgasm.

Harry clambered off the bed and pulled on his clothes, his legs trembling. Ginny, whop was already dressed again, kissed him and left.

After a few minutes Harry followed her out and headed straight to the drinks table. He took another shot of firewhiskey. He was now too drunk to notice the burning sensation. He wanted to find Ron but couldn't see him in the crowd. He opened a door to his right which consisted of an extremely stoned Lee Jordan in a corner, monging out with three joints on the go and a boy Harry didn't recognise throwing up in a bin. He tried the nest door but it was locked. Behind the third door he found Ron sprawled on a bed with just his boxer shorts on, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell both on top of him, Katie kissing him and Alicia licking his belly button.

'Ron?' said Harry, but Ron didn't look up.

'RON!' Harry shouted and Ron jumped, looking wildly around. He had fallen asleep.

'Alright mate?' he grinned, 'what you been up to?'

'I just fucked your sister,' said Harry.

'Awesome. Listen, if you wait he till I'm done we can go and get more drinks ok?'

'Sure,' said Harry, settling into a corner and lighting up another joint.

Katie and Alicia didn't seem the least bit concerned that Harry was there and carried on pleasuring Ron who lay back while they took it in turns to suck his surprisingly large cock. When Ron was spent all four of them headed back into the main room, Katie and Alicia waving them goodbye as they joined their friends in dancing.

'Who would've b'leived it eh? Us two getting laid?' said Ron, slurring.

'Pity Ermione isn' here,' said Harry.

Ron was just about to agree when Hermione tapped them both on the shoulder.

'Ermione! You made It.' said Harry.

Hermione just giggled in response.

'I see you didn't waste and time in catching us up, 'said Ron,' how much have you had?'

'God knows,' she said.

'She's been at the bong for about half an hour and she's had an E,' said Ginny, coming up behind them. She grinned at Harry and then went off for another drink.

Suddenly Harry felt ravenous. He had an unquenchable desire for cookies. Looking around the room he spotted a freshly baked pile of chocolate chip cookies on a table. George was already stuffing his face.

'I see you've got the munchies as well then,' he said.

Harry nodded, cramming the cookies into his mouth. He heard a laugh behind him and a voice say, 'Potter on drugs, now that's a funny sight,' he spun around, and after taking a second to focus he realised who it was.

'Malfoy? Who invited you?' he said.

'I invited myself,' he said, taking a bottle of mead off the table, 'and I brought a few friends,' he gestured to Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent. Harry shrugged. He was too wasted to care.

'Want some E?' he asked them. They all took a pill and went off to dance.

Harry battled his way through the crowd and bumped headlong into Luna Lovegood. She seemed to be completely sober and was dancing by herself.

'Oh hello Harry. Good party isn't it?'

Harry smiled at her and nodded.

'By the way, that girl over there was looking for you a minute ago.' She said pointing at a girl who had her back turned.

'Thanks,' he said to Luna and he danced his way over to the girl.

'Cho?' he said, 'I heard you wanted me?'

'I always want you, sexy,' she said.

They started to dance, grinding into each others bodies with no gap between their two writhing torso's.

'I want to fuck you,' she whispered in his ear, 'and I want you to lick my wet pussy until I come.'

'What?' Harry said, 'but you broke up with me.'

'It was a mistake. But now I'm horny as hell and want to fuck you like an animal.'

Harry grinned and pulled her off the dance floor. She could barely stand up and her head was lolling to one side. He led her into one of the empty bedrooms and lay her down. Her eyes were closed. He called her name but she didn't wake up. He sat giggling stupidly to himself when Hermione burst in pulling a half-naked Neville with her.

'Oh sorry,' she laughed. She turned to leave but then noticed Cho, 'What's up with her?'

Harry shrugged, 'won't wake up.'

'Harry this is bad,' she said, sobering slightly. 'Don't let her lie there.' They heaved her into a sitting position as she was violently sick over the edge of the bed. Neville called to Marietta, one of Cho's friends who helped Cho up and took her back to her dormitory to sober up.

'Well that's that,' said Harry getting up, 'you guys want this room?'

Hermione nodded and dragged Neville onto the bed with her and Harry shut the door behind him. He grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and staggered over into and small dark room with no one in it. He lay down on the beanbags and swigged at the firewhiskey, his ears ringing with the sudden silence. He laughed aloud, aware that he was alone and then fell back onto the cushions and fell asleep.

Harry awoke suddenly to the sound of a woman moaning. His head spun and throbbed and he couldn't see. He took another swig of firewhisky and drained the bottle. Two people were sprawled on the beanbags together but he couldn't make out who it was. He staggered upright and screwed up his eyes to focus better and saw Pansy Parkinson in her underwear on top of Draco Malfoy. They were kissing passionately and Harry figured he'd better leave them alone. He was heading towards the door when Draco said, 'Egh you kiss really gross Pansy. Try using less tongue.'

Pansy stood up looking extremely hurt. She slapped Draco across the face and stalked out of the room, completely ignoring Harry. Harry was about to follow her when Draco said, 'don't go Potter.'

'You talking to me?' he said?

'Yeah. Stay and have a drink with me.'

'I don't have any left.'

'Well go and get some and come back.'

Not knowing why he was obeying Malfoy, Harry went and got another bottle of firewhiskey and a few joints. He was aware of people trying to talk to him but he couldn't focus properly so ignored them. Somehow he managed to get back to the room in which Draco was waiting and passed the bottle to him. Then he put two joints in his mouth, lit them both and passed one to the other boy. They sat in silence, smoking a drinking for a while when Harry noticed Draco staring at him.

'What the fuck are you staring at?'

'Nothing. You know this party was a good idea. I know you didn't invite me or anything but I'm glad I gate crashed. I haven't been this wasted in ages.'

'So you've been wasted before?'

'Yeah a couple of times. In the summer and that. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sometimes come to the manor and my dad lets us drink.'

'Cool. This is the first time I've been wasted before to tell you the truth.'

'Yeah I thought as much. I heard you got laid for the first time tonight as well.'

'Yeah,' said Harry grinning, 'Ginny Weasley.'

Draco left out a low whistle, 'I would.'

'Yeah it was damn good. I nearly got Cho Chang as well but she was fucked and passed out.'

'Haha what a waster. I hate girls that can't hold their drink.'

'Why are we having a conversation?'

'You're tired of talking already?'

'Well no I just think it's weird that we're talking when we hate each other.'

'I'm tired of talking.' Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the mouth. He readjusted his position and then leant in again and kissed him harder, pushing him back onto the beanbags. Harry felt and erection growing in his pants and kissed Malfoy back, not knowing why he was doing it. Malfoy ripped his clothes of at lightning speed and helped Harry out of his. He ran his tongue all over Harry's body, taking hold of his thick, hard cock. He started to suck the tip and then ground in deeper, taking the whole shaft to the back of his throat. He pumped up and down, caressing the balls with his hands and he swirled his tongue around the tip before diving back down to the base. Harry took another swig at the firewhiskey and noticed that there was a mirror on the ceiling. He looked at his reflection. His hair was even more of a mess than usual. It was matted and alcohol soaked. His eyes were mere slits but what he could see of them was bloodshot. His face was pale and puffy. He looked a mess. He followed his reflection down his body and noticed something strange. What was that? Holy shit someone was sucking is dick! He looked down and saw Malfoy devouring his tool.

'Woah, what the fuck?' shout Harry, jumping up and grabbing his clothes, 'what the fuck do you thing you're doing?'

Malfoy looked confused, 'what are you complaining about? You don't like it?'

'Of course not. You're a guy, and worse than that you're my enemy!'

'Well I've been at it for over ten minutes, why the change of heart?'

'I was out of it.'

'Fucking hell so am I! Why would I be doing this if I wasn't?'

Harry shook his head and ran out of the room, sobered slightly. He found Ron instantly who was entertaining a group of girls with a strange dance that certainly wouldn't have made them laugh if they had been sober. Harry grabbed him and pulled him to the edge of the dancefloor and said, 'Malfoy sucked my cock.'

'Holy shit. What?' yelled Ron.

'I was out of it and then when I came to, he was going at it. But he was out of it to.'

'Then who cares. It was just a mistake. Much like me fucking Eloise Midgeon tonight,' he said and roared with laughter.

'You shagged Eloise?' said Harry, disbelievingly, 'the one with the serious acne?'

'That's the one. Come one mate don't let it other you. Besides, Hermione's been in that room shagging Neville for over two hours! We've all done stupid things tonight.'

'Fair enough,' said Harry and he followed Ron back to the girls.

Suddenly the whole room went silent and everyone turned to look at the door as someone had just walked through it. It was professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked around the room. 'I didn't see anything,' he said, a small smile playing around his lips, 'as long as someone passes me a joint.'

**I hope everyone enjoyed that and please please R and R even if you hated it! xxxsophxxx **


End file.
